Avoiding the Flame
by Moongirl12121
Summary: What would have happened if England didn't let his people kill Joan? what if he made an honest effort, but the outcome was the same? Can France blame him? This is a FrUK fic, rated M for future chapters, yaoi, and some language as it goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my first FrUK story! This starts out with England at around the age of five, or at least he looks five.**

**Summary: What would have happened if England didn't let his people kill Joan? what if he made an honest effort, but the outcome was the same? Can France blame him? This is a FrUK fic, rated M for future chapters, yaoi, and some language as it goes on.**

* * *

><p>"Wait come back!" I yelled, catching her wrist before she went outside.<p>

"Jes? Vhat do you need Britain?" the sweet Joan asked kindly, stopping to flash me a smile.

I gulped, "You can't go out there Joan," I stalled, looking out the window frantically. My eyes widened in fear at the growing crowd.

She crossed her arms with a playful smile on her face, "Oh? And vye not?"

"They'll kill you," I deadpanned, my accent heavy as I spoke to the French woman.

She looked startled, "Vhat? But zey 'av no reason to!" she exclaimed, looking out the window, her green-blue eyes widening in fear. "Britain?" she asked nervously, backing away from me.

"Please you must listen to me, if you don't go to the church and cry 'Sanctuary!' then I cannot protect you. They are here to burn you because they believe you to be a witch. Your looks are the main reason why." I said, taking her forearm and dragging her with me. "We have to go out a back way, and then I can lead you to my Catholic church then, but once you are inside, you are safe. The police or people are not allowed to hurt you." I hurriedly explained, sprinting with her as we exited the mansion reserved for France whenever he came.

"Vait! But vye do zey 'sink zat I am-!" she cried, stumbling along the cobblestone streets. The church was now in view.

"Because they don't like the French and you entrance or 'enchant' the men, making them want to desert their wives and bed you. Many feel that those feelings might be the work of some spell, so they have branded you a witch, therefore they must burn you." I tried to explain, clutching my chest as my people's anger welled up within me.

We stumbled through the church doors; twin bangs rebounding throughout the building as the doors slammed behind us.

"Are you sure zat vee are safe?" Joan huffed, bending over to try to catch her breath.

"Yes, but you might want to claim sanctuary before I drag you back out there." I said, pressing myself to the wall to keep from grabbing her and dragging her out so that my people could kill her.

Her eyes widened in fright, and she pushed back her short blond locks with shaking hands. "B-Britain? Vhat are joo saying?"

"I'm saying, that if you don't claim sanctuary soon, I won't be able to stop myself from slaughtering you myself, as is the wish of my people." I deadpanned, my green eyes flashing at her with hatred as she trembled. "SAY IT! Do you WANT me to kill you?" I screamed, trembling.

She shook her head, "Sanctuary…" she whispered, and immediately I calmed. The urge to kill her was gone.

I nodded solemnly, "Good, now I will go and contact France so he can come and get you. If you leave this church, then you will no longer have the sanctuary of the church, and you _will _die, do you understand?"

She nodded her head numbly, "But vait, vye do joo care 'ate all?"

"Do you think I _want _France to kill me? If I let you die then my nation would be destroyed, which would, in turn, kill me." I said, walking out of the church to come face-to-face with a mob of my people.

"Hey little kid, did you see a French witch come running this way?" a woman in the mob asked.

I glared, my bushy eyebrows furrowing, "I'm _not_ a kid! No I haven't, I thought she was still in that French idiot's mansion that Britain lets him use whenever he visits." I replied, edging away from the steps.

"Well then, if she was there, then she's dead now! We burned the whole thing down." A man snickered.

I froze, "You did WHAT?" I yelled, turning to face them all, my eyes burning with fury.

"We figured she would be in there, but since we didn't hear her scream we thought that she might not have been. So we've been checking around town. Hey, and so what if we burned the French bastard's 'mansion' down? It shouldn't matter to you kiddo." A different man sneered.

The people in the front of the crowd backed up a bit as I stepped forward, my face twisted with fury and hate.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME I PUT INTO THAT HOUSE?" I screamed, flinging out my arms, "THERE WERE BRITISH WORKERS INSIDE THAT BUILDING! HOW COULD YOU GO AND KILL THEM ALL? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF THE CROWN'S MONEY WENT INTO CONSTRUCTING THAT? IT WAS EVEN THE KING'S SUMMERHOME!" I roared, my short hair lifting slightly with my rage.

The people screamed in fear and a few ran, but one man yelled in a hoarse voice; "HE'S A WITCH TOO!" that stopped everybody in their tracks.

My eyes widened as a few men came running up the steps towards me. I screamed and turned, opening the doors and slamming them behind me.

Joan looked up startled from a pew she had been lounging in. "Vhat eez it Britain?" she asked, kneeling beside me, "Vye do joo look so scared?"

"They think I'm a witch! Although considering what I do on the weekends- that's not the point! Now we can't contact France, we're trapped in here until he comes to find us…" I said, hanging my head.

Joan looked concerned, "But vhat are vee going to do for food? I do not 'sink zat dere eez enough for ze both of us." She said, looking at a pantry in the corner.

I shrugged off her hands, "Don't worry about that, since I'm a nation I don't need to eat, it'll give my country a famine for a month or so, but the dirty bastards deserve it this time." I said sourly, crossing my arms and sitting down in a pew. "I only hope they don't try to burn down this church. Then we'd really be screwed." I said, looking away from Joan's now fearful look.

"Oh my beloved France, pleez, you must come for us…" she whispered, picking me up and cradling my small form in her arms.

"Hey!" I grumbled, protesting at being treated like a kid.

She smiled, "Even if you are 'sousands of years older zan me, you look about five." She chuckled, dodging as I swung at her.

"Fine," I huffed, settling down in her lap, quickly falling asleep.

I woke up with the smell of burning in my nostrils; smoke making me cough. "Joan?" I asked blearily, prying open my sleepy eyes.

I sat straight up when I saw that the church was burning and that Joan had collapsed and was struggling to breathe.

"No!" I cried, picking up the heavy woman despite my size. I ran out of the church, running through the crowd that was screaming and throwing more torches.

'_We have to go to a bigger church, one they won't burn down…' _I thought as I dragged the unconscious woman down the streets. _'Damnit, at this pace we won't ever get there in time, I guess it's time to run.' _

I took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing," I felt the power of my nation swell within me, and I scooped up Joan, and took a step forward, the city disappearing as I ran faster than the wind towards London.

**FRANCE'S P.O.V.**

"Le Anglterre! I am looking for-!" I froze upon coming over the crest of the hill, staring in horror at the sight before me. Instead of the beautiful mansion Anglterre had built for me was no more than ashes.

My instant thought was of Joan; surely he hadn't let her die… right?

I dropped my bags and ran back to the ship, shouting orders in rapid French. "Prêt les voiles! Nous devons partir tout de suite!"

Many of the sailors looked up in surprise, the captain ran up to me, "Qu'est-ce qui est incorrect? Pourquoi devons-nous partir si bientôt?"

I looked at him desperately, "Joan est partie! Le manoir est incendié et je dois trouver Anglterre!" I yelled frantically, running back to grab my bags and dropping them back on deck, "Nous devons partir maintenant ou bien je ne paierai aucun d'entre vous!"

The captain nodded, and began barking orders again, yelling at the crew to get back to work, and if they didn't, they wouldn't get paid a cent.

I didn't relax, but stood looking out at the water.

"De la curiosité, où allons-nous exactement?" the captain asked, coming up behind me.

"À Londres mon ami." I replied, looking out at the ocean again, ignoring everyone else as the captain began to bark orders again.

**(A/N: Lots and lots of French! Translation:**

"**Raise sails! We must leave right away!"**

"**What is wrong? Why must we leave so soon?"**

"**Joan is gone! The manor is burned down and I must find Anglterre!" "We must leave now or I shall pay none of you!"**

"**Out of curiosity, where exactly are we going?"**

"**Ah, to London my friend.")**

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

"Crap!" I yelled, nearly running into another cart on the busy street. Joan still hadn't woken up yet, and it was getting harder to carry her without too many people noticing. "Where the hell is-? Ah! Yes, finally that damned church!" I yelled to myself, running quickly up the steps and flinging the doors open, half running down the aisle to the altar.

"Young sir? May I help you? Is your mother alright?" a priest asked me kindly.

I was about to reply with an angry retort, but didn't, seeing as the man didn't mean it like that. "Yes please sir, our house burned down and my mother is very ill. She inhaled too much smoke I think…" I said, my green eyes burning into his own dull brown ones.

"That's horrible, I will see what our physicians can do for her. What is your name boy?" he asked, leading us to a different room in the halls of Notre-dam.

"Uhh," _'Crap… I didn't think of that!' _"My name is… Arthur." I said, thinking of the first King of Britain.

The priest smiled, "Wonderful, and might I be so bold as to ask where your father is?" he asked.

I bowed my head, as if remembering something sad, "My father died in the fire…" I said sadly, lying my ass off to the priest.

"Oh bless you child, for taking care of your mother by yourself. Do you have any relatives?"

"Yes, but he's away visiting France, he was coming back soon though." I lied again, the words sounding false to my own ears.

"Is that so? We can send a message to the ports to look out for him then. Ah here we are, excuse me but we have an injured woman that inhaled quite a bit of smoke and-" the priest was interrupted when a woman that was sitting there stood up.

"Britain! What are you doing here?" the woman cried, rushing over to me, "Who is this? Why are you so filthy?" it was one of the king's daughter's, Elizabeth.

"In the town where France's mansion was, the people began to get angry. They believed that the woman staying there, Joan another one of France's many lovers, was a witch, so they tried to kill her, they burned down the house, and then the church that we had sought sanctuary in. Joan hasn't woken up since and I'm afraid…" I said quietly, my small form trembling from exhaustion.

Elizabeth looked shocked, "You've carried her all the way from Blyth?" she cried, hugging me close.

When she pulled back I smiled, "I'm a nation remember? I don't need to eat or sleep. I'm worried about Joan though, will she be alright?"

A physician came up and put her on a cot, checking her over. He grimaced when he felt her pulse and turned back to us, "She's very weak, and might not last very long, but she'll live at least until the end of next week."

"No!" I yelled, clutching at my clothes. "This can't be happening! If France finds her dead then he'll blame it on me! it would lead to war!" I cried, my eyes wide and afraid.

**FRANCE'S P.O.V.**

"Nous sommes proches?" I asked warily, gazing at the horizon, straining my eyes to try to see land.

"Non mais nous ne serons à Londres dans quelques jours. Soyez patients." The captain replied, putting his hand on my shoulder in sympathy.

"Je suis inquiété de Joan, je sais que l'Ange n'est pas ... stupide, mais toujours..." I sighed, looking at the floorboards. "Combien de temps jusqu'à ce que nous atteignons vraiment Londres?" I asked, looking at the bearded man. I bit my lip when her didn't respond.

"Mmm… Trois jours au moins Monsieur." He replied, smiling.

**(A/N: okay, that was a lot of French, so I'm going to translate: **

"**Are we almost there?"**

"**No, but we shall be in London in a few days. Be patient."**

"**I am worried about Joan, I know that the Angel is not stupid, but still..."**

"**How long until we really reach London?"**

"**Mmm… three days at least Sir." **

**Sorry if that was confusing!)**

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

"I'm sorry sir, I shouldn't have lied to you, but not many people like nations. I didn't want to find out the hard way if you didn't." I apologized again to the priest I had first met when I got here.

"Lying is never the will of God." He mumbled, standing up from a chair and walking off to continue his duties.

Elizabeth giggled behind me, "What did you tell him?"

I sighed, "He assumed Joan was my mother, and I told him that our house had burned down, which actually wasn't a lie. Also he wanted to know where my dad was, and I told him he had died in the fire, he even asked my name, so I had to give him a false one." I told her, glaring as she began to laugh.

"Oh my, and what did you tell him your name was?"

"Arthur," I replied coldly, sitting over by Joan's head.

Elizabeth sobered up, "You mean like the first king? But isn't it illegal to name anyone outside of the royal family Arthur? Anyone who names their kid that is put to death, and their kid is sold as a slave." She said, confused.

"Well either he didn't know, or didn't want to do that to a sweet kid like me." I chuckled darkly, gazing out the window.

"Do you want me to send for France? We can't really do anything since she's dying, but he can't call war on us for the doings of one village, hopefully Father will allow France to only slaughter that village if it's that or war." Elizabeth asked, standing up and heading towards the door.

"Indeed, but I shall feel it nonetheless. It's for the good of the country so I can bear it. Go ahead and see if you can't contact him, he's bound to have found the ashes by now, so he's most likely sailing here. To tell him exactly where we are will make things a lot less complicated." I ordered, grabbing Joan's hand as she began to twitch and moan.

Elizabeth hesitated, but I waved her on, "Go ahead, I'll be fine."

"France…" Joan moaned, sweating through her filthy gown. "Je brûle! La France aidez-moi s'il vous plaît! j'ai besoin de vous le chéri!" she cried out softly, clutching my hand.

I frowned, wishing I had taken France up on his offer to teach me French.

"AIDEZ-MOI LA FRANCE! "Je je" ne peux pas..." She screamed, coughing violently when she had relaxed. She pulled me to her chest and clutched me like one would cling to a doll or frightened child. Joan coughed again, and blood spattered the linen sheets.

I wrinkled my nose and tried to wriggle out of her grasp so I could get someone to clean her, but she held tight, murmuring nonsense in French.

"France you had better get here fast…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if anyone was confused with the French that i threw in there. And if i used anything inproperly, then sorry. Also I got the translations off a website, and when i went back to check that it was correct, i was angry to find that most of the time it's different, so stick with what i say it says, 'cause that's what it's supposed to say... Lol, anyway REVIEW!**

**The first person to review, the next chapter is dedicated to you!**

**NOTE: I shall not continue/update this story until i get at least 3 reviews.**

**REVIEW OR I SHALL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND BREAK YOUR SINK!**

**REVIEW!**

**I**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm not gonna bother with much French anymore, it sucks having to translate it all the time… **

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THOSE FIRST THREE THAT REVIEWED MY STORY! CONTINUE TO ROCK Y'ALL!**

**FRANCE'S P.O.V.**

"NO!" I screamed, sitting up in the swaying hammock. The dream had been horrible, Britain had been burned along with Joan, but Britain just kept burning, forever in agonizing flames…

"Sir? Are you alright?" The steward asked, opening the door to my apartment.

I sighed, "Yes mostly, just a nightmare." I smiled, standing up and pulling on a fresh shirt from one of my bags. The steward smiled and left, leaving the door open. I ran my hands through my hair, trying to dispel the horrifying image from my brain. "Maybe some fresh air…" I muttered when the image only got worse.

Stepping out onto the main deck I noticed that the captain wasn't in his usual post manning the wheel. I frowned, looking up at the crows' nest, which seemed to have more people in it.

"Sir France!" a sailor called me over, "We can see the ports in London, in a few hours we should be landing- what the hell is that?" he broke off, shouting at the sky.

A fierce bird was swooping towards the ship; massive in size, its wingspan was easily wider than I was tall. The huge bird landed in front of me, and I noticed a note on it's back.

I reached forward carefully, mindful of the powerful beak that could slice through my hand as easily as paper. I took the note and nearly collapsed into a puddle of relief when I read what it said.

'_-France,_

_Britain and Joan made it safely to the church of Notre-dam, _

_Don't worry too much, come and find us as soon as you can, but don't blame us and start a war. We've done all we can._

_Princess Elizabeth'_

A few parts made me uneasy, but surely if it was so bad, they would say something. I showed the note too the sailor and he smiled, before congratulating me and hurrying back to his job.

Hours later we were arriving in the port and I was about to dash off when the captain stopped me.

"Can you pay us now Sir? We need to restock after the extra journey, and a few men need to sleep in sound beds." He asked, keeping a hold on my shoulder.

"Of course!" I replied, giving him the money and the extra I owed him, "Thank you so much for this, you don't know how much it means to me that you got me here." I said hurriedly, rushing off the boat and running over the docks to the bustling city.

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

"This can't be happening…" I gasped, feeling her fading pulse. "Damnit! Why won't she fight? France should be arriving any hour now! Joan stay with us!" I yelled, clutching the older woman's pale hands in my own small warm ones.

Her eyelids flickered, "Britain?" she asked, her voice croaking.

"Yes, don't speak, when they burned down the church, you inhaled too much smoke and are now very sick. France is coming though, you have to wait for him." I plead with her, trying to keep her awake.

She nodded, "Of course, France eez coming…" Joan mumbled, her eyes closing again. She began to snore softly, and she was breathing normally, but I still worried about her.

"Britain!" Elizabeth's voice cried, running over and kneeling down next to the cot. "A French ship has been spotted in the harbor! France could be here any minute- oh… oh no…" she whispered softly, looking at Joan's sleeping figure.

"What?" I asked, "She looks fine to me, she's even breathing smoothly." I smiled up at her.

Elizabeth looked away, a shadow covering her face, "Britain? Are you sure there isn't anything you can do for her? _Anything at all?_" she asked, making me frown.

"You can't possibly mean that I-!" I exclaimed, grasping what she was saying. "If I get caught, then they're going to go batshit crazy again about witches!" I nearly cried, smacking a hand over my face.

"I know, but if you don't… then she won't make the next hour." Elizabeth replied, scooping me up into her arms.

"But she looks healthy!" I protested, struggling out of the Princess's grip. "I don't see how you're so sure of it."

"May I tell you a story?" she paused and I nodded, staring at Joan. "Many years ago, there was an old woman. She had a large apple tree in the front of her property, and every year it gave out plentiful amounts of fruit. Year after year it did this. One year, the tree was overflowing with apples, and it was so heavy the branches almost broke. As the people came by to see the marvel, they noticed that the old woman was sobbing at the base, in the roots of the tree.

'Why are you crying woman?' they asked, 'The tree has more fruit than ever this year! Rejoice in this miracle!' the people told her, but she sobbed on.

'I am sad because my tree is dying.' She told them, clutching the roots tighter.

They scorned her, not believing a word she was saying. When the tree had emptied the branches, and the time came again next year for it to bud and put forth new growth… it didn't. The tree was dead, just as the old woman told everyone." Elizabeth finished.

I furrowed my brow, "What the heck does a dying tree have to do with Joan?" I asked, puzzled.

"The body can tell when it's dying, when it accepts this, then it gives a huge burst of health, like the huge amount of apples. Joan will look perfectly fine until she is alone with France in a few hours or so, then she will suddenly collapse, and he will blame us if we do not tell him… he might blame us anyway…" she mused, looking out the stained glass window.

"Angelterre! Vous y êtes! Oh Dieu de remerciement Joan est bien aussi!" **("Angelterre! There you are! Thank God Joan is here too!") **France rushed into the room, kneeling down next to the cot and gently trying to shake Joan awake.

"W-wait…" I stammered, "Don't… she- Joan had an accident…" I murmured, fear trickling down my spine when he froze.

"What happened?" he asked calmly, stroking her hair.

"The people of the town where we were… declared her a witch… they tried to get us, but I lead her out a back door and we made it to a church so she could claim sanctuary… then when I heard they had burned down the mansion, I got mad, and they thought I was a witch too," I was babbling now, trying to get out the whole story before breaking into tears, "So I had to claim sanctuary too. Then while we were sleeping, they burned down the church… and Joan inhaled too much smoke. I had to carry her all the way here; we only arrived a few days ago. Princess Elizabeth was here when I brought her in to be healed, and- and-! The doctors said that she would have less than a week and we couldn't do anything, and then before you got here, she woke up. Then she went to how she is now, and Elizabeth said that she was going to die within the hour if I didn't do something, and I was about to do something but then you arrived and-!" I stopped, slamming my head on the floor, exhausted from my story. Tears leaked out of my eyes, and I began to sob quietly.

"Angelterre…" France murmured, picking me up, "How would you help her? I know you think that your magic is real, but it isn't… you'd only get your hopes up for nothing." He stated firmly.

"Me get my hopes up? Aren't you afraid you will?" I retorted, almost sounding like a small child arguing with an adult.

He froze, his smile vanishing.

"Admit it, you want me to try, you want Joan to live at any cost, well I can try, and if it doesn't work, where's the harm?" I shot at him, my words daggers.

He stumbled back, his eyes glazed over.

I sighed, grabbing Joan off the bed and walking out the door, leaving the church of Notre-Dam.

As soon as my feet hit cobblestone, I took off, using my nation to pull me forward so it took only a few seconds to reach my simple little house on the countryside.

I took Joan inside my modest house and set her down in a comfy chair near the cold hearth while I went to my room to grab my robes.

Once I had found my dull brown cloak, my crimson robes, and slipped them on, I went back to the living room, taking Joan with me out to a small barn in the back of my house.

Once I had opened the door, I set the dying French woman in a corner so I would have room to draw my circle needed for the ritual.

"_Hey, whatcha doin' kiddo?" _Mint Bunny asked, popping up beside my elbow as I grabbed the sacred chalk from a drawer.

"I'm going to save her, do you think you could get some fairies here to help me with the words and such?" I asked, crouching down and slashing harshly across the ground, my brow furrowed in concentration.

"_Sure thing buddy, I'll be right back…" _Mint Bunny reassured me, fading away to get my other friends. I finished the circle and stepped out of it, over to the low bookshelf in the corner stacked with books on magic.

I selected one at random and flipped through the pages, finding nothing. I moved on to the next one, also finding nothing. In the next one I found a minor healing spell that would only work for heart and head pains. I frowned, tossing it in the growing stack of useless books.

"_Hi Arthur!" _Pinky cried, startling me with her high, thin voice.

"Oh there you are, do you have any advice on what I should do for her Pinky?" I asked the bright purple fairy, still searching through the books.

She sat on my shoulder and pointed at a spell on the page I was looking at. _"That one, it might say that it's for bruises, but her lungs are bruised from that evil, mean air that was in there. That ought to work, and if not, then we can always take her to Mother Conan." _The fairy suggested, hopping down when I got up to gather the necessary items for the spell.

"I hope it doesn't come to that, France might not like Mother Conan's methods." I sighed, thinking of the bloody bunny I had had to bring her once to feed live to the last person I had brought to be saved by her. "Joan might not have that much time anyway." I said, taking a cask of ale down from a shelf and pouring it out in the middle of the circle.

For the next half hour, I readied the spell, getting all the things I would need to give Joan, and all the things I was going to say, perfect so I didn't mess up.

My other friends had come to watch me at this point, all staring silently as I worked, occasionally handing me something or other.

"Mon ami?" a groggy voice asked from the corner.

"Joan! You should go back to sleep, I'm going to heal you, but you need to be sleeping in order for it to work." I said, rushing over to her and mumbling magic words.

Her head dropped back down and she began to snore lightly again, her chest rising and falling slowly.

It was finally done, all the preparations had been made, and now all I had to do was put her in the middle of the circle, dribble oil on her, and begin chanting.

I carried the limp body to the center, and plopped her down, making sure she was curled up. I exited the circle and grabbed the book from a stool, reading it once again before I began to speak.

" _I banish dhuit as an gcorp é seo! Mar leigheas I gceannas! Scamhóga, breathe go réidh, buille croí go seasta, anam ardóidh hard! Mar a ordaítear I have, Só LEIGHEAS!" _**(A/N: "I banish thee from the body of this! Heal as I command! Lungs, breathe smoothly, heart beat steadily, soul soar high! As I have commanded, HEAL!") **I cried, using the ancient tongue from the early days of my people to give it old power.

Nothing happened at first, but of course, the book said I was to chant it several times, so I did. On the fourth time, the circle began to glow, so I picked up the pace, the circle quickly glowing brighter than a candle.

Joan began to float, her clothes and hair gently billowing around her body. As I was ending the last recite, Joan began to cry softly, abruptly clutching her chest in a way that almost made me wince. She let out one lone, terrible cry.

When I stopped, the circle faded, setting Joan's body back down on the ground. I ran to her, biting my lip at the snaps of aftershock magic that struck at me angrily.

"Joan? Are you alright?" I asked, shaking her shoulder, hoping that I hadn't killed her.

She groaned, rolling over on top of me.

I made a very girlish "Eep!" and leapt out of the way, knocking over a candle. I turned and blew all of them out, placing them back in their cabinets with a snap of my fingers. When I turned back to face the French woman, she was sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"Vhat 'appened?" she asked, yawning. I nearly screamed. "Mon ami?" she questioned at my frightened look. "Vhat eez wrong?"

My eyes widened as her eyes fell on me. The once soft turquoise eyes had disappeared and turned a bloody red, sprouting from her mouth were two sets of delicate fangs that tapered off to an invisible point. My mouth was open in a silent scream when she approached me, a smile on her sweet face.

"Vhat eez wrong mon ami? Vye do joo look so pale? Oh! Vhat eez zat 'eavenly scent?" she cried, taking a deep whiff. When she opened her eyes again, they were even redder than before. "Joo smell so good Britain…" she murmured, stumbling closer to me.

I stumbled backwards, tripping over something and landing on my arse _hard._ She landed on top of me, lips parted, her new fangs just barely visible.

'_HOW THE HELL DID I MAKE A VAMPIRE?' _was the only thing I could comprehend at this point. Joan opened her mouth wider, as if she was unaware of what she was doing. I looked into her eyes and they were glazed over with desire. In a trance she brought me into her lap, smoothing back my rowdy hair. I whimpered, afraid of what she was going to do next. She bent her head down and nuzzled my throat, her sharp fangs grazing the skin. She pulled back.

"Mon ami, vye do joo tremble? Am I doing somezing wrong?" she asked in a perfectly puzzled voice, nuzzling my neck again, her fangs actually scratching my throat and causing it to have blood rush closer to the surface. "My joo smell vunderful!" she exclaimed, opening her mouth all the way and biting down on my exposed throat, her fangs slicing through delicate flesh to lap up the blood beneath.

I screamed, pain overwhelming my senses as she drank my blood. My body jerked as if to get away and the motion caused her fangs to jerk as well, creating a deeper and worse wound. I screamed again, tears overflowing my eyes.

"_Arthur!" _Mint Bunny screamed, trying to pry Joan off of me. Horny, Pinky, and the others rushed to help as well, but they were weaker than the new vampire, especially since it was drinking the powerful blood of a nation.

I don't know how long we sat like that, but I never seemed to run out of blood. Joan drank greedily at the seemingly endless blood supply. When she released me, my body fell to the floor, and I had no strength to sit up again.

"Mon ami? Joo look so pale, here, I shall take you inside so joo can rest on jour bed." She said calmly, like nothing had happened. The monster that was Joan picked me up, as gently as if handling a new born kitten, and took me into my house, upstairs, and laid me on the bed, looking puzzled for a moment before going to the wash bucket and heaving it downstairs.

I heard the water pump and a splash as Joan began filling up the tub to wash me. She came back upstairs, carrying a towel and scrubber. "I'm going to give you a bath, you must be exhausted from your magic working, not to mention needing a long, relaxing soak from the day." She said cheerfully.

I glared, but allowed her to take me back downstairs to the living room where she stripped me down and set me in the comfortable water. She added soaps to the water and scrubbed me all over, making me grumble at being babied. Once that was finished she bandaged my neck, which had begun to bleed again, turning the bath water pink.

She dressed me in my normal day trousers and tunic, fastening the belt, and went to go cook dinner.

Before she left, she placed me on the couch. My head lolled over like a rag doll. "Damnit," I cursed softly, trying to move my hand. I winced as I discovered how truly helpless I was when I realized I couldn't even feel my legs. "That's going to be one hell of a famine…" I breathed; forcing myself with all the strength I possessed to sit up straight.

'_When is France going to get here? Does he even know where my house is?' _I thought, panicking when I realized I had never brought him over.

"Dinner's ready!" Joan called, delicious scents of food coming from the kitchen. She came back in carrying a tray laden with rich foods. "Here you go cherie, I made you something I think you'll love!" her voice was cheerful, but her face scared me, the smile didn't match the fangs.

She began to feed me, something I loathed, and when I had eaten all of it, she carried me upstairs and put me in my nightgown, settling down next to my frail body to sleep.

I couldn't sleep, I was shaking too much. I was too afraid.

**FRANCE'S P.O.V.**

**Right after England left…**

When my eyes cleared I looked around the small room. Angelterre and Joan were gone! He must've taken her while I was dazed.

I chuckled; surely he hadn't gotten very far. He was only a kid, and small nations never discovered _that _secret so early in their lives.

I jogged to the door, stopping abruptly when I felt a slight drain that only meant one thing; Britain had discovered how to move around in his country nation style.

"No…" I whispered, running out the door in time to see a blonde blob disappear in the crowd. "Damnit!" I yelled, causing passerby to glare at me.

"What is it?" Princess Elizabeth asked, coming up behind me, a confused expression on her face, "Where did they go?"

I gulped, "They're gone, he's already discovered how…" I looked down, trying to do the same. I collapsed on the cobblestones, gasping for breath as the land tried to kill me for intruding on it's own energy.

"France are you alright?" the Princess asked, kneeling down next to me.

I waved her off, "Non, non mon cher. All is well. I merely tried to do something stupide." I smiled at her puzzled look. "Do you happen to know where Britain's house is? I'm betting that's where he's taken Joan." I spoke calmly, my anger suddenly flaring up.

"I apologize, I do not. But my father most certainly would. I can take you to him if you need to know so badly." She offered, hailing her golden carriage that had come around the corner.

I nodded, "Merci cherie. That would greatly please me."

She smiled, stepping into her carriage with the help of her footmen. I followed after her, sitting opposite the Princess of Britain on the long ride to the castle.

"Would you, per chance, tell me as to why you were even in the church infirmary?" I asked, wanting to make polite conversation.

She smiled sadly, "Of course, my brother was very ill when Britain first came with Joan a few days ago, and I have been bringing him with me home since he stays with us when he's in the area. I'm pretty much the only friend he has. None of the Court members like him, they think we don't need, or they think he's some random stable boy that the King doesn't have the heart to throw out. That's the official story anyway… not many people like nations…" she murmured, causing me to strain my ears to hear what she said.

After a while in silence, the carriage jostled to a stop, and a mans voice yelled out: "Who goes there?"

The Princess stuck her head out the window and yelled a very odd reply: "The Spaniard's Granddaughter!"

The carriage lurched forward again, and it began to slant, signaling that we were nearing the steps.

I raised a brow, and she blushed.

"My father has a password so only royal family can get in when he wants." She explained, blushing harder.

I grinned, "What a wonderful idea, I might have to suggest that to my own King."

She shook her head vigorously, "No you mustn't! If Father found out, he'd be furious!"

I nodded, "Alright, if that's what you wish."

We entered the grand palace, and walked through many corridors before stopping in front of two large oak doors. Two large guards stood near the doors, never looking at us.

"Here it is, I'll ask the guards to let us in and announce us." The Princess said, striding forward. "Excuse me, I request to have an audience with my father. An important guest needs to ask him something."

The guards didn't move, and I was about to tell her to ask again when one of them walked away, and another took its place.

Suddenly the doors swung open, and it was the guard from before. "King Richard will see you now," the man said in a very deep and stiff voice.

Princess Elizabeth nodded and strode into the room, kneeling before her father's throne. "Thank you Father." She said, curtseying deeply.

He was speaking with a minister, so his only acknowledgement was a wave of his hand to get her to stand. We waited for them to finish. I fidgeted, leaning from side to side, worried about my loved ones.

When they finally finished talking, the King stared coldly at me. "And who, pray tell, would dare call themselves higher than me and not bow in my presence?" his deep voice boomed, I could've sworn I felt the vibrations through the floor. "Well?"

I smirked, "The country of France, Highness." I said, nodding my head to acknowledge his power.

He gulped, "What has that little brat done now?" his voice was angry, and he glanced around as if he could strangle him with one glance.

"Father… he prevented a war with France. He was visiting the mansion that France uses when he visits, keeping a stray guest company." She started, nodding toward me a few times, "It was a woman named Joan that France particularly likes, and while they waited for France to come back, the villagers accused her of being a witch and burned the mansion down. They did the same with the church they took sanctuary in. Joan inhaled too much smoke, so Britain brought her here to Notre-dam. Joan was… confirmed that she would die. Britain then took her to his home. France needs to know where it is so that he can spend the last moments with his Joan. I don't know where his house is, and I thought you might…" she explained, her voice fading.

The King looked taken aback. "Well… I'll be damned the brat did something almost right for once!"

"Father!" Elizabeth exclaimed, looking worriedly at me.

I was frowning, "Highness, could you please tell me where he lives? I need to get there quickly."

"Of course, he lives far out in the country by himself. It's a five days ride from the edge of London." The King told me, my heart sinking as he continued, "It's about a weeks travel by boat though."

I cursed under my breath, "Merci Highness, can you do me a favour?" I asked, approaching the throne slowly.

He gulped slightly, "Yes?"

"Can you provide transportation for me? I didn't bring a horse with me, and I still need someone who knows how to specifically get to his house." I explained, leaning on the armrest.

Elizabeth gasped behind me, fearful.

The King nodded, "That is reasonable, I shall grant your favour." He snapped his fingers and a steward rushed forward. The King spoke to him and he ran off, "It has been done, you can leave after dinner."

I frowned, "But you do not understand Highness, I must leave now. The woman that Angelterre took is my love, and she is _dying_. If I do not get to her fast enough, she might die without me there…" I finished softly, looking out the stained glass window.

"Ah… but you see, it shall take us a while to find someone who has been to Britain's house, and one willing to take you there at a hard pace, he used to have nanny's that would care for him until he insisted that they stop… but they are old and most of them unfit for riding."

"I don't care if you have to dig up bones to lead my way, I want to leave immediately. My patience is waning Highness, I suggest you act while it is still there at all." I warned, my voice dangerously low.

King Richard gulped, "Ah… yes, I shall see to it. You there, come here." He gestured for a steward to come forward and whispered into his ear, rising from his throne when the steward rushed off. "As you have asked, it is done France." The King sighed, heading to an almost hidden door behind the throne, "Princess Mary shall take you to his house disguised as a boy, if you get caught, my daughter could be killed. Do. Not. Get. Caught." King Richard emphasized, rubbing his short brown beard. "She will be waiting for you in the stables, go now."

"Thank you Highness, the nation of France shall not forget this favour." I bowed slightly, turning to see a very white Princess Elizabeth behind me. "Can you show me to the stables?" I asked, poking her head when she kept staring straight ahead.

"Wha-? Oh! Yes of course Your Grace." She said, curtseying. She led me through the corridors and out into a lush courtyard with rosebushes blooming in the corners and a large willow tree in the near center, a small bench beneath it.

When we reached the stables, there was a girly boy waiting with two horses saddled and ready to ride. They were fine horses; a chestnut, and a bay. The bay snorted and tossed its head when I approached, and the stable hand soothed the animal.

"My apologizes Your Grace, he does not take well to nations, nearly threw Master Britain off the first time he tried to ride him. His name is Peter, and your horse," the stable hand gestured to the chestnut, "His name is Guina, he can keep a good pace, but he'll tell you if he doesn't like where you're leading him. These are the fastest horses Father could gather in such a short time." The stable hand curtseyed, and I blanched, realizing that it was indeed Princess Mary and not a boy.

I smiled, "Merci, mon ami. Ah! I don't think we'll be getting caught; your disguise is almost too good! Have you done this before cherie?" I asked, chuckling softly as she raised a brow and settled on Peter.

"Indeed I have Your Grace, this isn't the first time I've gone to visit Master Britain without anyone noticing. Father hardly knows himself half the time." She grinned, watching as I mounted up beside her.

"Is that so? Well then, this is going to be an interesting journey indeed!" I grinned, laughing slightly.

"Yes indeed Your Grace." She smiled, trotting out the gates with me, quickly going through the emptying streets of London.

**A/N: BAM! I hope y'all enjoyed that extra long chapter! Will something happen to Britain before France can rescue him? Who is Princess Mary to Britain? Will Joan kill Britain? What about King Richard? Can France trust him after how rudely he treated the ruler of the nation he was visiting? Will our little Angelterre have enough strength to fight back, or will he end up getting hurt further as last time?**

**So many questions!**

**Why am I asking you guys?**

**THIS HAS BEEN REPOSTED! **

**A huge thank you to those who reviewed to get this chapter up and running. I already have at least most of chapter three completed.**

**Thank you:**

**anon: I'm glad you enjoyed little Britain, he is rather cute non?**

**Frankinscence: I'm flattered, thank you. I'm glad you think so, and i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**And of course, the third reviewer that made it possible to update~!**

**angel61991: Here is your update mon lapin!**

**REVIEW! THE BUTTON IS RIGHT FRICKIN HERE!**

**I**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH! ALSO A POSSIBLE OTHER CHARACTER DEATH! It's not too gory, but just in case beware of the blood!**

**SPECIAL UPDATE FOR THE REVIEWER ANONYMOUS!**

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL P.O.V.<strong>

Three days later…

I struggled to open my eyes. I was so weak, and it seemed like Joan would just take more and more every night, for that is when she did it. Joan the newborn vampire drank my blood after she fed me, probably thinking that it was her turn to be fed as well.

She would gorge herself, drinking so much I would pass out and she wouldn't notice until she couldn't hear my heartbeat. At that point she would yank herself back, causing her fangs to rip apart my neck even more. I couldn't move, talk, and now I couldn't swallow. When Joan wasn't looking I would have to spit out the food because it hurt far too much to try to make it go down my throat.

"Britain!" she called happily, rounding the doorway so I could see her from my slumped position on the couch, "Vee, vill 'ave visitors soon!" she crowed, her fangs flashing in her bright smile. "Von't dat be vonderful?"

Tears blurred my vision as I thought of the poor people she would kill this time. Over the past few days two people had come to check on me, as was their job; Joan had killed both of them, draining them dry and then proclaiming that their blood was not anywhere near as sweet as mine, and she would then make me dinner and drink from me herself.

"Britain!" a horribly familiar voice cried out in the front of the house, "Are you alright? Where's Joan?"

Princess Mary had come to see me, and Joan was going to kill her… NO. My body would not allow it, my nation would not allow it, so it forced me up. I sat up, a reply on my lips.

"RUN!" I screamed as loud as I could, and it echoed, surprising me that I could do that. "RUN AS FAR AND AS FAST AS YOU CAN NOW!" I screamed again, feeling blood running down into my lungs. I started coughing, and Joan bent over me.

"Vhat eez wrong? Joo do not vhant to 'ave a guest steal jour special spot? 'ow adorable!" she nearly squealed, her voice way too loud.

"Joan!" a French voice cried.

'_NO!' _"FRANCE RUN! DO IT NOW BEFORE I COME OUT THERE MYSELF YOU BLOODY FROG!" I screamed, my voice not breaking even though blood was now freely flowing down and into my throat.

"Angelterre what's wrong?" France asked, his voice closer, "Surely everything is alright since she is alive and healthy…"

"GET THE HELL AWAY!" I screamed again, gathering my power and pushing… _something_… out. I heard an 'oof!' and an exclamation of fear from Mary as France must have gone flying back for no reason.

"Joo vhant zem to go avay?" Joan asked, her smile no longer friendly.

"Yes, but let me handle it, I don't want them to see you… ah, you're my special person that I don't want to share, so you need to hide and I'll get rid of them for you!" I think up, trying to buy time as I sensed France's nation flare up in anger as he tried to get back up, even as my nation pulled and pushed him down.

Her smile turned bright again, "Eez zis a new game joo vish to play? Alright Britain, I shall leave, but vhen I come back, eef zey are not gone, _I _shall get rid of zem." Her eyes flashed red, and she disappeared, just as my strength gave out and I couldn't hold back France any longer.

"What the hell Britain?" France yelled, storming into the house, looking for me with Mary on his heels.

I had collapsed under the coffee table, my neck bleeding and my vision starting to go dark.

"Master Britain?" Mary called, worry clear in her voice.

"_**GET THE HELL UP AND GET HER OUTTA HERE!" **_the land screamed at me, forcing me up so they could see me and I could get rid of them.

"M-Mary…" I murmured, catching her attention.

When she saw me she screamed, drawing France's attention as I collapsed on the ground again, dragging myself forward as the land continued to scream at me.

"Angelterre!" he shouted in alarm, running over to my crumpled form. "Good god what did this to you?" he cried, taking my wrists and turning me over to see my neck. His face turned from concern to enraged, "Tell me who did this!"

"Mary…" I whispered, ignoring France and beckoning the Princess over, much to France's anger.

"Oh my god Britain… what happened?" she asked softly, taking me from France's arms, blood getting on her boy clothes.

"Run," I whispered, "Please run away, as far away as you possibly can, I have no idea when she'll be back but you have to run-!" I choked off, blood dripping from my chin as I forced words out of my shredded throat.

"Britain what are you talking about? Who's coming back?" she asked, her brow furrowing as I clung to her.

"Please I can't explain, but if you stay any longer she'll come back and kill you." I whispered, my vision darkening.

"_**SNAP BACK INTO REALITY! NOW MAKE HER LEAVE, I CAN DELAY JOAN BUT SHE'S COMING BACK NOW AND NOT MUCH CAN DELAY HER!" **_the land screamed in pain, Joan ripping apart the woods that tried to block her.

"Get out…" I whispered, my voice returning.

"What?" they both asked, shocked looks on their faces.

"Leave me alone before I make you leave…" I said weakly, my voice so unconvincing it made me almost cry. "Please leave Princess Mary, I need you to leave _**NOW!**_" I shouted, my voice changing as my land's energy could no longer sustain a physical personification without doing permanent damage.

I saw myself begin to dissolve, my body becoming transparent.

"BRITAIN!" France yelled, grabbing Mary and picking us all up, carrying us to the horses waiting outside. He kicked the door open and sped down the steps, setting Princess Mary on her horse Peter.

"_It's too late France…" _my whisper went to his mind, a terrible omen that signaled death.

"No it is _NOT _too late Britain! We have to get you to a hospital or something-!" France began before he cut off.

Joan had shown up, her eyes blazing red, her fangs showing. She was running out of the woods.

"Leave now Your Highness!" I shouted, knowing they would be my last actual words. I looked at France, flinching from his expression.

Mary began to sob and ride away, I fell out of her arms, no longer able to be held, I drifted to the ground, standing near France as he stared in horror at what I had accidentally made Joan.

"What did you do to her?" he asked weakly, his eyes taking in her fangs as she rushed towards us, screeching in rage, her eyes burning red.

"_I'm sorry, I tried to heal her with a simple spell, I have no idea how it went so wrong… Please forgive me France, I tried to save her but made a monster instead…" _I sent to him, my voice growing smaller.

"QU'EST-CE QUE LUI AVEZ-VOUS FAIT?" **(A/N: "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?")** Joan screeched, as I continued to fade away.

"Cherie arrêtez-vous s'il vous plaît!" France cried, standing in front of me, my body almost completely gone.

**FRANCE'S P.O.V.**

"Cherie arrêtez-vous s'il vous plaît!" **(A/N: "Darling please stop!")** I cried, stationing myself in front of Britain, his body was almost completely gone now.

(A/N: France and Joan are now both just speaking French so I'm not going to write it out in French k?)

"Get away from my Angel!" Joan screamed, claws on her hands as she swiped at me.

"Do you not remember who I am darling?" I cried, tears leaking down my face as she merely snarled at me, her face contorted into something twisted and evil.

"WHERE DID HE GO?" her scream echoed as I whirled around to find Britain gone, his body had disappeared.

"NO!" I screamed, dropping onto the ground, rage swelling within my body as my nation protested being used in such a way. "YOU KILLED HIM!" I screamed, lunging at my once love, trying to grip her heart with my power. I felt nothing; instead it was a vast open nothingness that felt horribly wrong.

She was still coming at me, so I did the only thing I could think of doing. I yanked out my dagger, and sliced off her head, sending it rolling across the yard.

Her body spazzed out, before dropping to the ground and disintegrating into dust. I watched with disgust as her dust blew away into the wind.

'_Britain…'_ my thoughts swirled back to him, and I turned around, searching frantically around the ground, trying to find anything that I could use to find him.

There he was, lying in the road, nothing but a faint shadow of a shadow, so, not there, that it was almost impossible to see him.

"Oh god, Britain…" I whispered, automatically switching back to English even though I was sure he couldn't hear me. I couldn't even sense that he was there, his land felt cold and dead, unclaimed.

I touched his cheek, and I saw him open his eyes. "Britain? Please you need to come here, come to my chest so I can try to save you," I begged, gesturing for him to come.

He eyed me warily, but struggled to get up, breaking my heart, as I had to watch him stumble towards me. "That's right, come here Angelterre." I whispered, hugging him to me.

"**No, don't do it… don't do it! Remember you hate him!" **the land of France screamed at me, trying to keep me from giving away it's energy.

"You might, but I do not." I said, gritting my teeth as I fed energy into the small body.

"_**NO!"**_my land screamed at me, trying to get me to stop as I continued to feed little Britain's body more and more energy.

I ignored it, but heaved as I felt even the nation of Britain rebelling against my help, trying to throw me off. Even the land I stood on hated me. It only tolerated my presence because the physical representation did. But it was working, Britain began to reappear, his body beginning to weigh more than air.

I felt light-headed, but had to keep going, in case the land would take all of the extra energy and heal itself while killing Britain.

When I had to close my eyes, he was almost solid.

A second later, and my eyes snapped open. It was dark outside, which was strange considering that a few... oh wait. I must have fallen asleep.

I looked in my lap, smiling at the soft face of Britain, fully solid and nothing about to disappear. I still felt weak, but I picked up Britian's body anyway and went back inside to settle us on his bed.

It was a trip to get up there, but it was worth it. His bed might have been small, but it was soft with fine sheets and pillows, along with a mattress that was most likely stuffed with goose feathers.

I laid myself down next to his small body. I froze when I felt his small arms move, curling around my waist. It was so different from what he would usually do that it startled me. I smiled down at his blonde head, thinking about how he was.

I heard a bang downstairs and leapt up, pulling Britain down so he wouldn't be seen. I ran down the staircase, pausing at the bottom. "Who's there?" I asked, inching forward.

"Sir France!" Princess Mary's voice cried as she ran into view, her hair loose and her clothes tattered. "Where is Britain? I felt a horrible pain in my chest after I left that I knew something bad had happened! Where is he?" she cried, tears pouring down her face as she grabbed my shirt collar.

I gently pulled them away, holding them in my bigger ones. "It's alright, I only barely managed to save him. He is weak, and has yet to wake up. I fear the land is going to take the energy I gave to it in order to heal itself and not it's representative. If the land was to steal the energy back though, the land would do it tonight." I explained, taking her up the stairs with me and into Britain's room.

"Oh my god..." she whispered, seeing how injured he still was.

No mortal could heal from those wounds, but he was little more than a mortal with how weak Joan had made him, so him being a nation didn't help as much as it normally would.

I smiled weakly, "Would you like to sleep with him, or shall I?" I asked shamelessly, grinning at her pink cheeks.

"Ahh, I think you should, in case he needs more energy you could spare..." she replied diplomatically. She touched his forehead and hissed, leaving the room without a word.

I raised an eyebrow as she passed but said nothing, too exhausted to do anything really.

I walked heavy-footed to the empty side of his bed and crawled in. as soon as I was settled in, he latched onto me subconsciously, making an adorable mewling sound when I patted his soft hair.

Mary came back in with a wet wash-cloth, a disapproving look on her face when she saw me already in bed with him. She wiped it across his forehead and then dipped it back into the cold water. After she had done this a few times she let it rest on his feverish face, a worried smile on her face as she looked at him.

"What are you thinking?" I blurted, my thoughts hazy from the lack of rest.

She looked at me sharply, "I'm thinking that my little brother is terribly ill, and there is almost nothing I can do for him. Unless you have a miracle cure that can help him get better." she spoke, her voice cold and accepting.

"Who? Prince Alex? There isn't anything for his condition in my country, I am sorry ma petite Mlle. I can't help."

Her expression turned angry, and she stood, "I am not talking about that weak fool! I am talking about Britain! Can you do anything at all for him?"

"Je suis désolé que je ne vous aie pas compris. It was a mistake. I am not sure what I can do, my land hates me as it is for saving him at all. I apologize Princess." I sighed, bowing my head. **(A/N: "I am sorry that I did not understand you.")**

"It's alright... I'm just worried about him..." she sighed and sat back down, touching the cloth on his forehead lightly, making sure it didn't need to be changed yet.

"Would you like me to take care of that instead of you? You can go sleep, while I keep him safe..." I trailed off, seeing her shake her head.

"No, I'll stay awake for this, it is no problem. Go to sleep France." she reassured me, smiling softly at her little 'brother'.

I drifted off to sleep, more likely than not to be scolded by my land in my dreams...

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

"_**Listen, I need your power to heal this land, but if I use it, you will die and never have a body again. When I am healthy enough, I shall make a new representative, but it will not be you. It is your choice, stay alive now and allow your people to die with the famine it shall cause... or allow yourself to die and heal the land."**_

"I wouldn't see France or my brothers again?" I asked, my voice oh so small in the vastness that was Britain.

"_**I may be able to save enough of your soul to allow you o become a ghost so you can see them, and they might be able to see you, but I make you no promises. You are a perfect angel, and if you die, I cannot create someone as perfect as you. My only regret is the magic, without it, none of this would have happened. Little one, I love you dearly, but you must decide quickly before I must make the decision without you." **_the land spoke, its rumblings sad and weary.

What was the right thing to do? What did I _want _to do?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THIS CHAPTER IS A SPECIAL UPDATE! IT IS DEDICATED TO THE AWESOME PERSON WHO WROTE A REVIEW SO LONG I HAD TO COUNT IT AS THREE!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH ANONYMOUS!**

**Anonymous: I feel kinda awkward now... I hadn't thought Joan actually existed... all i knew was from a different fanfiction that i read that had her in it. France and England were fighting and England remembered the day when France had come up to him and was frantically looking for her, and then he beat him up... so I'm not even following anything history related just to let you know, I almost never do... On the contrary, I did not think your review was offensive, you were merely trying to give me advice, along with stating your opinion. I wouldn't have loved that panel, i would have mainly stuck with "Hetalia is mainly crack and doesn't have to be historically accurate seeing as it's a JAPANESE cartoon." XD I am also happy that you like my writing style, I personally don't think I'm too good, and that i make things way too predictable for anyone's liking. Also in the fanfic i read with her in it, they didn't describe how it went just that England had been watching and doing nothing as she was being burned. Unfortunately that fanfic is also the only thing i had to go off of in how to write her, so if i got that wrong too i apologize. I'm so sorry if i offended your religion by making her a vampire, i didn't know anything about her... That's also slightly odd i find that Catholic saints can't make love, eesh all those poor men dying as a virgin... Lol. So anyway, like thanks for the review! It made me so happy i decided to update and dedicate the chapter to you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**FRANCE'S P.O.V.**

I slept soundly, waking up at dawn like usual, but under terrifying circumstances.

Princess Mary was screaming, her voice shrill and piercing.

"What is it?!" I exclaimed, shooting straight up in bed, sweat already forming on my brow. She was sobbing and shaking Britain, crying out something I couldn't understand. "Calm down!" I cried, trying to grab her arm.

"YOU WILL NOT DISAPPEAR!" her words broke through my mind and I understood what she was saying. I looked at the little boy snuggled up close to me and yelped a very girlish yelp. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and hoisted the little body of Britain into my arms, holding him tight as I tried to feed him more energy.

"What are you doing?" Mary asked, still sobbing, but looking at me with angry eyes.

"I'm trying to give Angleterre some more of my energy. I shall not let him disappear either." I replied, concentrating on what I was supposed to be doing. But even as I fed him more of my energy, I felt it draining away from him into the ground. No...

"I thought you were giving him energy... he's still disappearing!" Mary cried, trying to clutch at the dying boy.

"The land of Britain has claimed him. It's trying to repair itself so that your people don't have a terrible famine that will happen if it doesn't. It shall be many years before the land is healthy enough for it to make another personification. Britain is dying. I don't know if he made the choice to save his people, or if he was forced into it, but all I do know... is that there is almost nothing we can do to stop it..." Tears pricked my eyes as I held the little boy closer to me.

Mary began to wail, burying her face in her hands.

His bright emerald eyes flashed open, a grin on his transparent face. _"Stop crying Mary... I have to go away. If I didn't..." _Angleterre paused, eyes streaming tears. _"Everyone would die from the famine..." _the little boy was sobbing, but I couldn't feel his shaking form even as I tried to clutch onto him.

"_France." _He glared at me, ethereal form stepping away, _"I might never see you again, even when my land heals, it says that it can't bring me back. Like how Rome didn't turn into Italy. I name you the Speaker until Britain's new personification reveals him or herself to you." _I leaned back, shocked.

I was France! I couldn't speak for his land! Surely the King would take it as an invasion! "But-"

"_Your appearance will change in front of the King to either look as yourself, or to be anything else you wish. Since you are fed magic from another land, my land only has to heal and tell you how the humans can heal the land." _Britain was hurrying, disappearing more rapidly.

Princess Mary was still crying, trying to stop her tears. "I can never see you again? No one in my family will ever see the real Britain again?" she asked, reaching a hand out to him.

Angleterre nodded sadly, _"I might be a ghost... but never there forever anymore... I'm so sorry Mary... I've loved being your friend..." _His small form disappeared, and a weight fell on my shoulders. The land had given me partial power, and I could feel just how bad the famine was going to be.

Mary sobbed brokenly, and I held her, "Princess..." I murmured, "We should be getting back to the King..." she shook her head vigorously, shoving me away and standing.

"No, I will go to the King and tell him what happened, I will not lie to my country!" she sobbed, rushing to the door.

"_**Stop her..." **_Britain's weak land insisted, and I gasped, feeling my body respond and grab her.

"LET GO OF ME!" She shrieked, struggling.

"S'il vous plait madame... the land insists... we mustn't tell His Highness..." I murmured into her ear. She went limp in my grip, still crying. I carried her to the bed and sat down with her. "I did not wish him gone anymore than you, but right now, we have to focus on what we are to tell the King." I said calmly.

Princess Mary had seemed to regain her grip on reality and took a deep, fortifying breath. "We tell him nothing more than an accident. A woman went mad with witchcraft and tried to kill Britain, he barely made it out alive..." she paused, shuddering. "but we mention nothing of your involvement unless it is to say that you killed the woman."

I nodded, agreeing, "What do we say when he asks to see Britain?"

"He is healing, and needs months of rest. This is how you can go home and talk to your land and reigning King. Don't tell him exactly what happened, just that Britain needs your friendship more than ever. Got it?"

I smiled, nodding. She was a genius. No one would suspect.

"And when I am Queen, you won't have to pretend for me." She grinned ferally, and I flinched back.

"But you have a brother!" I exclaimed, my thoughts swirling. I felt the ground lurch beneath me, and a sharp pang in my shoulder. I looked up at Mary, she had pinned me down.

A crazy light was in her eyes, "He's so ill though, no one will notice when he dies." she purred, pushing me away. "He will die, and then I will rule. My father is so fat and lazy he won't last much longer anyway, what with how poorly his legs are~" she cackled. She had snapped, seeing Britain die like that had snapped her mind.

The worst of all of this was that _I could do absolutely nothing to stop it_. A war wouldn't work, seeing as technically I would be at war with myself. I couldn't kill her, the land wouldn't allow it, and I couldn't warn the King. Maybe I could hide Prince Peter away so that Princess Mary wouldn't murder him.

The land hastily agreed, and I remained silent, a plan already forming on how to get him out without it seeming like I was kidnapping him, and without Princess Mary's spies getting to him.

I nodded slowly, bowing my head.

"Good, so now that we have an understanding, you are to say nothing to my father of this. As a royal decree you are never to speak of what has happened to another human being. Do you understand?" She glared, her eyes hard.

I nodded meekly, breathing a sigh of relief that she didn't consider the fact that I would try to save the Prince.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**A few years later...**

"Prince quickly, you must come this way!" I whispered as loud as I could while being quiet. His bright blue eyes were wide with fear and he hurried to me, clinging to my leg. I scooped him up and began running down the corridor, wincing at every footfall. Even though I knew they were almost silent, they seemed to ring in my ears mockingly.

Prin- _Queen _Mary had ordered the death of her brother, Prince and rightful King, Peter. King Alexander had recently passed, and on Prince Peter's coronation she had seized the thrown as I knew she would.

Prince Peter whimpered into my shoulder as I whisked him from the palace, galloping through the gates and on towards the harbor. A small barge would be waiting for us there to take us to a larger ship a few miles away, and from there, to France.

"Wh-where are you taking me Britain?" He asked me, his small voice muffled in my tunic.

"To a safer place where Queen Mary can't hurt you." I said absentmindedly, looking wildly along the harbor for the barge.

There! At the end of the dock it was waiting, a man with a torch gesturing wildly for us to hurry. I sped up the pace, pulling on Britain's power to move faster.

Even though the land was still weak from Joan, it could sense the need and lent as much as it could, and suddenly I was on the dock, and the barge was moving forward and away from shore as fast as it could go.

I looked back at the palace, finally setting the Prince down beside me. It was a flurry of commotion, torches blazing, and distant shouts could be seen and heard all the way to where I stood. I saw that the Prince was shaking, so I knelt down and hugged him. "The worst should be over." I said, quickly knocking on wood.

He nodded, gulping.

"Captain?" I called, and a brisk man walked up, nodding. "Where can he rest?" I asked, pulling Prince Peter closer.

"Lui donner ma cabine pour le moment." He replied, and I nodded, taking him down.

"Britain... I didn't know you knew French." Peter said curiously.

I smiled, "Many of my people are French, how can I not learn it?"

We reached the Captain's room and I opened the door, tensed as if for an attack, but it was empty. I ushered him inside and closed the door, sitting him on the bed. "Rest while you can, it's going to be a long few weeks, thankfully I was able to tell the men of my status so they shouldn't try to pull anything. You however, they don't know who you are, so we should keep it that way, okay Prince Peter? I'll have to address you as just Peter, is that okay?" I turned back to him, to see he was already asleep on the bed, snuggled underneath the blankets.

"Oh..." I sighed, "Terror does not suit a child..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG I am so sorry it just took forever to write this, and this is only part one of it, I had to cut the action in half otherwise it would be too long, sorry.**

**A special thank you to the following:**

**Anonymous, I love your heartfelt reviews and I die a little from happiness when I see them!**

**Whitelily maiden**

**ShinobiTwin05**

**I3BandCamp**

**Katt1848**

**Thank you all my lovely reviewers!**

**Now to those of you whom have questions, or comments, feel free to ask them by writing it in this little box down there, they made it even easier to review, so there's less of an excuse, so I better see some more X3**

**REVIEW OR I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND BREAK YOUR SINK**

**I  
>V<strong>


End file.
